Of Hogwarts and her Founders
by Sanna Black Slytherin
Summary: A series of oneshots of the Founders' lives during and after the founding of Hogwarts.
1. Of Hogs and Warts

**Story title:** Of Hogwarts and her Founders

**Oneshot title:** Of Hogs and Warts

**Summary:** A series of oneshots of the Founders' lives during and after the founding of Hogwarts.

**Warning:** I'd say possible swearing and alcohol in this one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Last time I checked, J K Rowling did.

**A/N:** This is a series of oneshots of the Founders' lives during and after (mostly after) the founding of Hogwarts. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Four people, two men and two women, sat around a campfire, the fire sparkling happily. Behind them, a magnificent castle – Hogwarts – could be seen from distance.

One of the women, the oldest one from the looks of it, put her goblet down on the ground. She had braided, strawberry blonde hair and azure, unfocused eyes. She hiccuped and stared at the castle for a long while, looking like she was contemplating something. "So," she finally said. "How are we going to call our little baby?" she made a show of exaggeratedly pointing in the castle's direction. She tripped and fell over into the dirt. The other woman giggled madly at her. The first woman didn't show any effort to get up; in fact, she looked perfectly comfortable as she was.

Around them, a few bottles of Firewhiskey and wine could be seen. Most of them were empty. A distinct smell of alcohol hung in the air.

Suddenly they all heard a strange noise. Four heads turned in the direction of one of the bushes behind them. Five seconds later, a wild boar rushed out into the makeshift camp. At first, the only thing the four people did was stare numbly at the animal. Then one of the men, a brown-ruby-haired man with honey-coloured eyes, jumped up suddenly and pointing a finger at the boar. "I say, buzz off and never come back here, you – you hog!" the man said in what was supposed to be a commanding tone but turned out to sound like a dramatic clown. The man then lunged for the wild boar, but tripped and fell face down in the mud.

The second woman, with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes, made a disgusted face at the boar. "Yuck! That hog has warts! It's disgusting! Ric, do something!" she shrieked at the man lying in the mud. Amidst all the commotion, the boar made a timely escape, turning around and going back the same way it came.

The second man regarded his company with something akin to amusement in his eyes. He didn't seem to care about the boar. The man had long, black hair and emerald green eyes. He seemed like the soberest amongst the company – which, granted, wasn't saying much. The man stared into the fire as if seeing something of a greater meaning, then giggled insanely, thus proving he was just as drunk as his friends. "Hogwarts," he gibbered into his empty goblet before breaking out in snickers again.

The dark-haired woman glanced at the man. "Is that your suggestion, Sally?" she asked, stirring the wine in her goblet with her index finger, then licking the alcohol off her hand.

'Sally' shrugged, almost losing balance and falling over like his two friends. He held up his goblet upside down and peered into it, as though waiting for more Firewhiskey to appear.

The blonde woman smiled. "I'm all for it. It's not like the rest of us has anything better to come up with. Rowena?"

Rowena twirled her dark hair around her other hand. "Sure, as long as I get the credit for the idea." 'Sally' attempted a bow from where he sat, but ended up falling backwards.

"I like it. Hogwarts it is," said the brown-haired man from where he lay in the mud. He lifted his half-filled goblet from where he abandoned it and said, "To Hogwarts."

"To Hogwarts," chorused the other three in unison. A sudden vibration was felt in the air, magically binding the name to its school.

And so became Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

The sun shone very brightly the next day. In fact, according to Salazar 'Sally' Slytherin, the sun shone far too brightly. Added to the massive headache Salazar felt as soon as he woke up, he could at least vaguely guess what happened last night. Salazar groaned, turned over so that he laid on his back and opened his eyes. This turned out to be a bad decision, considering the aforementioned sun. Salazar was temporarily blinded by the light. He closed his eyes again and tried to remember what exactly happened the night before. He recalled meeting with his co-Founders – Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff – in order to celebrate the school finally being done. Firewhiskey was involved, and so was wine. After his fourth glass of alcohol, everything got blurry. But Salazar supposed it didn't matter, not really. One of the others would surely remember. Meanwhile, it was probably a good idea to see what could be done to cure his hangover.

An hour and a half later, Salazar was hangover-free, clean, dressed and sitting in the Great Hall (as they had taken to calling it, seeing as it was the largest hall they had), waiting for the others to come down. Salazar was always the first to wake up in the morning, soon followed by Helga who had to get up early to check up on her various plants. Then came Rowena with her reading enthusiasm. Lastly awoke Godric. If one would ask Godric Gryffindor about the right time to begin the day, he'd probably answer somewhere between ten and eleven in the morning.

At last, when they were all gathered in the Great Hall (some more hungover than others, due to not having a hangover potion to spare). Godric was the last to enter, holding a hand to his head. Rowena, sitting at the head table, was doing the same thing (though she'd later deny doing such an undignified thing). Helga and Salazar eyed the two with amusement while absentmindedly chewing on something or other.

"Finally you've decided to deign us with your presence, Godric Gryffindor," a voice boomed from somewhere over them as soon as Godric sat down.

All four of them jumped in their seats. They stared at each other. Then Godric stood up and put on a brave face. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" he said in a voice that was probably meant to sound threatening but sounded pathetic instead.

The voice chuckled. "I am your school, you dolt, the one you built here. I did not need to get here, I _was_ already here."

The four Founders stared at each other once more before Rowena voiced the question they all wanted to ask. "But how come you are sentient? Last time I checked, you were just a building."

"You were the ones that put me to life, so to speak, when you christened me last night. But, of course, you were too drunk to remember that," the school snickered at them.

"Really?" Godric perked up. "What did we name you?"

The school hesitated, then spat out, "Hogwarts. You named me Hogwarts," it sounded slightly insulted.

Rowena's eyes widened in shock. "Do you have any idea why?"

Hogwarts did the mental equivalent of a shrug. "I was hoping _you'd_ tell me."

Silence reigned in the Great Hall until Helga suddenly groaned and blushed red. "I remember now! We were celebrating the school's – sorry, Hogwarts' – completion when suddenly a boar appeared out of the blue. Rowena being Rowena pointed out that, quote, 'that hog has warts', as she so eloquently put it," Helga couldn't help but tease the other woman. "But I think it was Salazar who suggested we call the school Hogwarts," she added with a smirk.

Three sets of eyes turned suddenly to Salazar, the only person who yet to say anything. Salazar himself merely quirked an eyebrow in a typical Slytherin fashion and asked, "Can't we just change Hogwarts' name, problem solved?"

Rowena sighed exasperatedly. "No we can't, Salazar. It's not that easy. The thing with magical names is that they stick with you all life – or, in Hogwarts' case, for all existence. The only way we could change the school's name would be if we razed the whole building and built it anew. And we can't do that, you know we can't. We put too much work into this just to destroy it because of a ridiculous name – sorry, Hogwarts."

Hogwarts smiled sadly. "It is true, though. The name's ludicrous."

Godric was still staring at a wall in shock. "I can't believe we named our school after a _pig_."

"Boar," Rowena corrected.

"Same thing," Godric waved his hand dismissively.

Salazar resisted the urge to smack his forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Good? Bad? Lousy? Please review, it's just one click away ;)


	2. Of Dragons and Spells

**Oneshot title:** Of Dragons and Spells

**Warning:** Possible swearing and Gryffindor stupidity.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

**A/N:** The important info will be found in chapter 1. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

"Godric, are you sure tickling that dragon is a good idea?" Rowena asked skeptically, standing a distance from where Godric was slowly approaching the dragon.

Godric stopped to look at Rowena. "Why, yes, of course! I heard from a traveller down the town that tickling a dragon is the safest and quickest way of taming it!" he said as cheerfully as only a Gryffindor could.

Salazar sighed. "If this doesn't work, I'm getting a Basilisk."

Rowena glanced at Salazar. "I hate to say it, but for once I agree with you. At least a Basilisk can be controlled. Besides, I don't think a dragon would be very practical when it comes to protecting the school."

Godric frowned but ignored Rowena for now. Instead he turned to Helga. "Please tell me at least you think I'm right," he pleaded.

Helga quirked an eyebrow, a manner she picked up from Salazar. "I love you, Ric dearest, but this is a new case of idiocy."

Salazar smirked. "I think we should call it Gryffindor stupidity."

Godric sighed, seeing that he was in minority, and looked at his three companions in turn. "Okay, let's do like this – let me try this and if it doesn't work, you can have my hat," he said, approaching the three.

Salazar smirked. "Give me that hat. I don't like my winnings fried," he reached out and snatched the hat from Godric's hat.

Godric pouted. "You will see. I shall have my hat and a guardian for Hogwarts by the time I get back!"

The others winced – they still weren't over naming their beloved school after a pig.

Godric, seeing that his friends weren't going to say any more, went back to approaching the sleeping dragon, taking out a feather quill as he went. Salazar sighed resignedly for the umpteenth time. "This is going to end badly," he said under his breath and took out his wand, just in case.

Godric stopped at the dragon's snout and used the feather to tickle it. The only reaction he got was a puff of smoke coming from the dragon's nostrils. Godric frowned and, seeing that the feather didn't seem to have the desired effect, took out his wand and said, "_Rictusempra!_"

The reaction was instantaneous. The dragon's eyes popped and it gave what could be interpreted as an angry snarl. However at the moment, none of the Founders put any of their mind to interpreting a dragon's snout expressions. Salazar immediately pointed his wand at the dragon and shot the Conjunctivitis Curse at the dragon before turning around and running. He shouted over his shoulder, "Gryffindor, I strongly suggest you suck up your pride and RUN!"

The two women ran just behind Salazar and soon, Godric wasn't far behind. He ran up to Salazar while Rowena and Helga tried to run and shoot Stunning Spells at the dragon at the same time. "I had it under control, Sally!" Godric whined.

The glare Salazar shot him could melt ice. "No you didn't, you reckless fool, and don't call me Sally! My name is Salazar – not Sal, not Zar, and definitely not Sally!" the Founder ranted.

Godric shot him an incredulous look. "How do you manage running and shouting at the same time?"

Salazar shot him a withering look. "Oh for– _Stupefy!_" that last part was aimed at the dragon, who was now dangerously close to them. The spell just bounced off the dragon and did nothing more than annoy it further. "We're running for our lives – courtesy of you, I might add – and you ask me how I multitask?"

Behind them, Helga shot a Severing Charm at a nearby tree. It fell squarely on the dragon's head, knocking it out.

The four Founders slowed down to a jog and soon stopped running altogether. They sat down on a boulder close by. A few moments passed in silence before Rowena broke it. "I don't know if you noticed it, Godric, but your hair's singed off."

Godric was instantly alarmed. "What?! My hair?! Rowena, do something!" he said, waving his hands frantically over his head.

Rowena rolled her eyes. "I'm not the person to go to with beauty issues," she continued, cutting off Godric's protests that it certainly wasn't a 'beauty issue'. "Ask Helga."

Before Godric even started to ask, Helga already took out her wand and tapped Godric's head thrice with it. Nothing happened.

Godric frowned, but Helga did her trick again – before he even opened his mouth to form the question, she already answered it. "It takes time, my friend. Don't expect it to happen overnight, it doesn't work like that."

Godric closed his mouth, looking slightly more mollified. Before anybody could say anything else, Salazar suddenly said, "I have a suggestion for a school motto," he said, staring at something far, far away. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

Rowena nodded in approval. "_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_. I must say, I like it."

Helga seconded it. "At least it'll be a warning for future wizards and witches not to behave like Godric did," she mock-glared at the Gryffindor Founder.

Godric pouted. "Do I get a say in this?" he asked sullenly.

Salazar smirked, "No," at the same time as Rowena said, "Even if you did, you'd be outvoted." Godric groaned.

"_'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus'_ it is. I also think we should temporarily ban the Forest, just until the dragon leaves," Slytherin added.

"Good idea," Helga conceded.

Salazar smirked, then pointed his wand at his newly won hat and Banished it. Godric glared at Slytherin. Salazar shrugged. "What? I won this hat fair and square. I'll put it up as a trophy in the dungeons," he said with a smirk.

Before the argument could escalate further, Helga stepped in and suggested they Apparate back to Hogwarts. Godric and Salazar looked at each other and groaned in perfect sync. "Why didn't we think of that before?"

Rowena and Helga smirked as only women could.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Good? Bad? Lousy? Please review, it's just one click away ;)


	3. Of Colours and Symbols

**Oneshot title:** Of Colours and Symbols (aka Why White Isn't A Colour)

**Warning:** Err... Short chapter warning...?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

**A/N:** The important info will be found in chapter 1. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Four people were sitting around a table, a dark-haired woman dressed in blood-red, a blonde woman in a white dress, a brown-ruby-haired man clad in pale yellow and a man with long, black hair dressed in a green robe. Various parchments, sketches and plans with notes on them were scattered all around the table. The blond-haired woman pointed at something on one of the parchments and the raven-haired man nicked.

"But how are we going to fix the sleeping problem?" the brown-haired man asked. "I mean, we can't have everybody sleeping in the same hall.

The dark-haired woman pondered on it for a moment. "Ric's right. How about we divide the school into four groups, and each and every one of us will be responsible for one of the groups?"

Ric nodded eagerly. "That's a brilliant idea, Row! We can even use our names to refer to those groups! That way, the students can have something akin to a family inside of Hogwarts!" he grinned.

The other woman frowned. "I don't like the idea of dividing the school. I thought the school was supposed to stand for unity."

The fourth member of the group sighed. "Hel, I don't like it either, but I can't come up with another way to keep track of students."

Helga conceded on that point. That, however, brought up another point. Symbols.

"I say we use a colour to symbolise our groups, our Houses," Godric said.

"I want green," the black-haired man – Salazar – said immediately.

"And I want white," Helga added.

Godric shook his head. "No, Hel, actual colours like yellow and purple. White isn't a colour," the way he said it indicated they already discussed that matter several times.

"White is too a colour," Helga retorted. "Fine, I'll take yellow."

"Now you're just being rude! You know very well yellow is my favourite," Godric whined.

"And you know just as well that white is mine. If I can't have white, then you can't have yellow," Helga replied.

"Okay then," Godric grumbled. "I'll take red."

"But that's my favourite!" Rowena exclaimed. "Then I'll take green, then nobody's happy."

"Green's already taken," Salazar reminded her.

Rowena groaned. "Why is Zar the only one happy?"

"Life's tough, my dear," Salazar replied. "And don't call me Zar. Now, what colour do you choose?"

Rowena pouted. "Fine then! Blue."

"Now that wasn't hard, right?" Salazar smirked. "I think we should have at least another colour. I take silver."

"Gold," Godric said instantly.

"Bronze," Rowena added.

"Am I allowed white?" Helga asked.

"No, it's not an actual colour," Salazar reminded.

She pouted. "Well, how about black?"

"... I guess black's okay," Godric finally gave in.

"Black it is, then."

Rowena frowned. "For all of our talk, we have yet to actually choose a symbol."

"An animal?" Salazar proposed.

"I want an eagle. Eagles are wise."

"A snake. They're cunning," Salazar added.

"A badger, they always work hard and are loyal," Helga added.

"Guess I'll take a lion," Godric finished.

Salazar smirked. "But lions don't represent stupidity or recklessness."

"It's called bravery, Sally."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Sally," Salazar glared for the umpteenth time.

Before the argument could escalate further, Helga interfered. "Well then, we have colours and symbols. Where are the students going to sleep?"

And the discussion continued, with the four Founders arguing back and forth.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, guys, I'm really sorry for the short chapter. (But look at it this way – how long can you argue about colours? Granted, it's the Founders we're talking about, but _still_.)

What did you think about this? Good? Bad? Lousy? Review, it helps me improve (and gives me inspiration *grin*).


End file.
